Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror/Transcript
This will be the transcript for the remake of ''Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror''. On the Road (The story begins with the Cryptkeeper singing and riding on his motorcylce) Cryptkeeper Oh I'm C. C.K. Rider. '' ''Got some scary tales to tell. '' ''On a midnight run to madness. '' ''I gonna highway to... * Cryptkeeper: Hello, boils and ghouls. Welcome to the second half of ghoulish Halloween Feature. As you can see I'm taking this terror tale on the road. Out for a little fresh "scare" you might say. (chuckles) It's a ghastly little vial bubbler that takes place in the sweltering, abonaded hotel, and it was hunted for 60 years and that hotel's called...(suddenly interrupted by a old voice) * ???: Guess who? (Crypt looks in the mirror and it happened to be the Old Witch driving a giant spider with a pumkin on top) * Old Witch: What did one ghost say to the other ghost? Don't forget to fasten your seatbelt. (laughs) Now move it or lose it Crypty! (moves ahead of him) * Cryptkeper: Some drivers are real animals. Not to mention their vehicles. * ???: A undertaker statement Cryptkeeper. (It was the Vaultkeeper driving his monster truck and boxing in Cryptkeeper) * Cryptkeeper: I'm boxed in. Trapped. Now I know how our heroes feel in this snare raising story. It's a blood chilling tale about that bear and his friends going to a hotel that still has ghost in the elevator. I called it...Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror. Prolouge/1939 Halloween Diaster (The movie starts at Winnie the Pooh and The Justice Acre Wood Brood) waiting for Lincoln and his sisters) * Rabbit: What's taking Lincoln and his sister so long? He said they'll be here. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry, Rabbit. I sure Wanda is getting then right now. * Human Applejack: Well good thing we have your farlies on our side, Timmy. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids up myself. * Otis: '''Yeah right. * '''Abby: * Freddy: * Peck: * Human Rarity: Well I don't sleep in a time like this. * Cosmo: So, where are they now? * Piglet: Hey, I see then now! (Then, Wanda comes in with Lincoln and his sisters) * Wanda: Hello, guys! * Rabbit: It's about time! What's taking you guys so long? * Lincoln: Well... * Piglet: Oh, Lincoln, you overslept again, didn't you? * Luan: Wow, how did you know that, Piglet? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Luan-Girl! * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Lola: We tried to wake him up? * Lana: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Wanda showed up. * Wanda: '''It’s the good thing I’m went to their place wake them up. * '''Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where's Lori, Leni and Lucy? (Then Lori and Leni comes in) * Lori: Here we are. * Lincoln: Thank goodness, what took you two so long? * Lori: Well, Leni couldn't decide what to where today. * Leni: Real quick. Is this outfit cuter?" * Lori: Leni, it's literally the same outfit. * Luan: Sorry about this bro, that mess is always happen alot. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, Luan! * Winnie the Pooh: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of you home during the Halloween season. * Lynn: We wouldn't miss for the world. * Lincoln: Well then, let's go. * Timmy Turner: Hey, hold on Lincoln. Hold on! * Lincoln: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Timmy? We ready to go on this Halloween Journey. * Timmy Turner: '''I know we are Lincoln, but are we missing someone else? * '''Human Applejack: '''Well, apparently your creepy sister Lucy haven’t arrived yet? * '''Human Pinkie Pie: Which a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (The Weekenders arrived) * Tino Tonitini: Hey, guys! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Tino! * Tish Katsufrakis: Sorry we're late. * Tigger: We wouldn't start without you guys. * Human Fluttershy: We're best friends, after all. * Carver René Descartes: So are we ready to go? Simba, Sunset Shimmer, and Mickey are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yep, let’s get this show on the-- (Then Lucy pops up) * Lucy: Hey guys. (Tigger gets scared and hides) * Lucy: Dang it. * Tigger: Do you have to do that, Lucy? * Lynn: Yeah, would it kill ya to not put us in our graves? * Lucy: I rather wear pink. * Eeyore: It figures. * Familiar Voice: Hey guys, wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then Clyde McBride arrived) * Lincoln: Clyde? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Clyde! * Clyde: Hey, guys. It's great to see you guys again. * Otis: Glad you could make it. * Clyde: '''I wouldn't miss this for anything. * '''Poof: Poof, Poof? * Clyde: '''What that baby said? * '''Wanda: He said that, "Wait, you know this guy"? * Clyde: Oh! * Winnie the Pooh: Well anyways Poof, he's a friend of Lincoln. * Tigger: Yep, we meat him when we visit their house for Christmas. * Lincoln: And it was the best Christmas ever. * Lynn: Oh yeah, I remember that time. * Lor McQuarrie: I hate to interrupt, but it's time to get our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we suppost have a reunion and we need to get Simba, Sora and the others. Come on! * Tino Tonitini: I think you and your fairies should come with us Clyde. * Clyde: '''Really? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Oh, yes! They'll be thrilled to meet you Clyde. * Otis: Well then. Let's go. (Then, Pooh, Tino and the others on their way to meet up with Simba and the others) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Than, Spike the dog comes in) * Sci-Twi: Where have you bing? * Spike the Dog: Sorry, Twilight. I just try get some candy for Halloween. Anyways, what I miss? * Sunset Shimmer: We're still waiting for my boyfriend, Pooh and the others because they have a special Halloween surprise for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them. * Mickey Mouse: Base me, Simba. But they'll be here soon. * Goofy: Yeah! * Donald Duck: Mickey's right, give then time you know. *Sunset Shimmer: Well, they better, otherwise I'll have to pull my hair out insane! * Timon: There's no need for that Sunset, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. * Private: But don't you think that something happens to them? * Spike the Dog: Who knows what happened to them. * Genie: I don't know and I don't care. * Pumba: Did they tell you what they’re up to, Genie? * Genie: They bring a new friend. * Sunset Shimmer: Really? * Sci-Twi: Wow, I didn't know they bring a new friend? * Kowalski: But guys, we don't know about this new friend until they told us. * Skipper: You're right Kowalski, we didn't even know they are nice or not. * Mickey Mouse: Oh relax you guys, I'm sure those guy are really nice. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * - * - * Timon: Hey guys, I see Pooh bear! (Then Pooh, Tino and the others arrived) Getting Out of a Monster Jam * Cryptkeeper: So you see, even though Abigal wasn't popular or gets the attention, doesn't mean you should take your revenge on your sister. Luckily, our heroes helped her learned her lesson before any of them went down. To their graves that is. (chuckles) * Old Witch: I'll take care of you if you don't get off my bumper, you worm bucket! * Vaultkeeper: There's only one problem with monster trucks, Cryptkeeper. You have to feed them (laughs as his truck gnaws on the pipe of Crypt's bike) * Cryptkeeper: Two can play at that game, Vaultkeeper. Fortunaltely I bought this sinsister cycle from James Burns. (turns on the Nitro) * Vaultkeeper: Oh. (Suddenly Crypt flew in the air, leaving the Old Witch and Vault with nothing but the wheels and the air bags exploded) * Cryptkeeper: That's for this adventure. So til, next time, stay ghoul. (a wolf howls) And happy Halloween. (laughs off into the night) Category:Halloween Movies Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts